


Taste Every Fruit

by IvySnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, First Time, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Omega Dean, boys with boobs, girls with dicks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySnow/pseuds/IvySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有任何一个词能形容喂Sam时的感觉。Dean觉得大概比高潮更棒，这是种全然不同的享受，让他昏昏欲睡，以这种方式满足他的弟弟让Dean感到十分自豪。当Sam的嘴轻柔的吮吸他时，所有的麻烦和问题都离他远去，整个世界都感觉对了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste Every Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180782) by [thatsakitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsakitkat/pseuds/thatsakitkat). 



这是种本能。Mom不在了，Sam一直哭，一直哭，把婴儿食品全吐出来，小脸皱成一团，不管Dad换了多少种奶粉牌子、或者尝试过多少种类型的瓶子，都没一点用处。那些奶要么被吐到Dean的衣服上，要么吐在Sam自己的连体衣上，而Dean努力让他吞下去的那部分，只勉强够维持他的小命不挂掉。Sam饥饿的哭闹让Dean整夜无法入睡，为了终止这种噪音，他得亲自爬进他的婴儿床，低声哄着轻拍抚摸，做鬼脸，甚至唱些他自己也只记得一半的摇篮曲。

Dean打心眼里烦透了哭闹声，即使听到电视里有小孩在哭，他也觉得超讨厌。那让他忍不住打哆嗦，只要能让那声音马上停止，他可以为此做任何事。然而无论是对Sam扮鬼脸、还是喂他吃东西，他都只能做到一定程度而已，努力半天的成果依然不那么喜闻乐见，这让他觉得自己真是逊毙了。Mom去世之后，现在该由他照顾Sam了，因为他们的Dad——当他没消失的时候——多半就只会赖在沙发上喝酒。

Dean必须得成为照顾Sammy的那个人，而Sammy的每一声哭喊都在控诉他没能做好这份工作。Dean尽可能地学习他们的Mom，因为她能够很轻松就把Sam照顾得很好。可Dean的努力并没能发挥作用，Sam依然坚持不懈地吐掉牛奶，然后由于饥饿而整夜哭闹不停。

又一个在临时的新住所的折磨人的夜晚来临了。Dean躺在对他来说过大的床中央望着天花板——新的房间不像他之前的那间有闪烁的星星——听着Sam尖叫。他才刚刚开始，通常Dean会等到他的音量稍微小一些再爬进他的婴儿床，否则尖锐的哭叫会令Dean的耳朵感到疼痛。

Dean烦躁地磨蹭着胸口。在过去的几天，他感到那里越来越沉重，总是传来针扎一样的刺痛。他过于明显的感受到睡衣的摩擦，像是在他的皮肤上不断刮来蹭去，以前可从没这样过。他应该告诉Dad，可最近除了对Sam讲话以外，他已经不怎么开口了。虽然他很想，但莫名的，他的喉咙好像被什么咽住了似的，只能发出哄着Sam入睡的歌谣和喃喃低语：“会好的，Sammy，别哭了。”

上衣对他乳头造成的坠重感和摩擦越来越严重了，他坐了起来，被子滑落到他身体两侧，他开始用自己细瘦的手指生涩地解开衬衫扣子。正当他打算解开最后几枚扣子，突如其来的尖锐疼痛让他忍不住捂紧胸口，试图缓解不适，然而手掌却陷入一片奇特的柔软触感中，温热的湿意跟着从指间传来。

Dean吓呆了，以为自己在流血，他短促地惊叫了一声，慌乱地拍向台灯开关，就在他的手撤离胸口时，还能感觉到有更多的液体滴滴答答地流淌到肋骨上，直到他看到自己湿透的手上并没有红色的时候，才稍稍松了口气。那液体是白色的，像水一样稀薄，他试着闻了闻，却辨认不出它的味道。

他把手上的液体蹭到法兰绒裤子上，向台灯的方向靠近了一些，灯光在他湿润的胸口上照出一片水光，乳头泛起羞怒般的红色……依然在淌水。

Dean僵硬地伸出两根手指，按了按乳头旁的软肉，更多的液体喷了出来，在空中划出一道小小的弧线，溅在被罩上。

Dean从床上爬了起来，沿着走廊一路奔跑，敞开的衣领翻飞起来。在他自己意识到之前，就本能的反应出这液体，或者应该说，奶，可以用来喂Sam。他在公园里见过有人裹着毯子做这个，现在，一切都变得合理了，他终于有能让Sam喝的东西了。

当Dean打开Sam的房门时，Sam依然在号泣，Dean马上关紧了门，他现在和哭声的来源如此接近，必须非常努力才能控制住想捂住耳朵的冲动。

“Sammy。”Dean一边往婴儿床走去，一边没好气地开口，“好了，Sammy，别哭了。”

尽管Dean的耳朵快承受不住Sam的尖嚎了，他还是从婴儿床的围栏上翻爬进去，落在床边的空位上，就像他曾经做过的上百次那样。

然后，仍然像以往的上百次那样，Dean托住Sam的胳肢窝，把他举起来放在自己膝上，抚摸着他榛子色的细软毛发。

“Sam-my，”Dean声音急促，“停。”然而Sam气鼓鼓地涨红了脸，这让Dean觉得，在他这么沮丧的时候还试图让他闭嘴，没准他马上就要咬人了。

于是Dean改变策略，开始唱起一首Dad常听的吉他曲。那缓解了Sam的愤怒，他睁开水汪汪的眼睛瞪着Dean。当他咧开嘴笑着、并兴奋地挥舞起手臂时，Dean也跟着笑起来。

Dean把Sam脸上的眼泪擦干，把他已经平静了不少的弟弟搂在臂弯里。Sam一边咯咯笑着，一边摇晃着拳头敲着他的胸口。

“等等，Sammy。”Dean把婴儿床上的毯子拉下来，搭在自己的肩膀上，就像他在公园里看到的人们那样。他用手掌托稳Sam的头，小心翼翼把他抱起来，直到Sam的脸颊贴上他的乳头：“好了，Sammy。给你准备了食物，来吧。”

Dean感到Sam转过了头，却不肯把乳头含进嘴里，只是把身体在他怀里扭来扭去。  
“Sam，来。”Dean把Sam抱得更紧了一些，但这举动却让Sam又开始小声哼哼了起来。Dean把头探到毯子下面瞧了瞧，握着Sam的一只胳膊碰了碰自己的胸口，“看到了吗？这儿。”

Sam不耐烦地扭动着，蓝绿色的眼睛迷惑地斜瞟着Dean。“别哭Sam！我这里有食物！就——把你的嘴——“

Dean捧住Sam的脸颊，轻轻朝自己胸口推了推。Sam的嘴唇碰到了他的乳头，但是他依然没有张开嘴含住它，一些奶水蹭到了他的额头上。“拜托，Sammy。这会让你感觉好些的，好吗？但是你得把它放进你的嘴里。我保证，味道会很好的。绝不像那些恶心的罐装品。”

Dean抱着Sam轻轻摇晃，小心地移动，让Sam坐在自己的前臂，正对着他所需要的食物，之后他吸了口气：“拜托了，Sammy？拜托，你得吃点东西。我有吃的，只要你吸它，拜托了。”

终于，Sam的嘴覆上了他的乳头。Dean屏住呼吸，当柔软的牙床环绕住他的乳头轻轻拖拽时，他总算松了口气。

Dean把头从毯子下面钻出来，调整了一下抱Sam的姿势，靠上了婴儿床的围栏。“很好，Sammy，非常好。”Dean喃喃地低声说着，舒适又温暖的触感让他不由自主地战栗，一丝轻微的刺痛从脖颈一直蔓延到Sam正在吮吸的部位。

乳尖传来的每一次轻扯都令Dean更加放松，Dean缓缓合上眼睛并露出满意的微笑。那感觉就像浸泡在温暖的浴缸里，小黄鸭和他的其他玩具漂浮在他周围，Mom一边替他清洗头发一边发出轻柔的笑声。

想到这个，Dean吸了吸鼻子，把Sam搂得更紧了。一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，这有点糟糕，因为Dean早该长成Dad希望的大男孩了。可Dean从没像现在这样想念Mom。

Dean能感觉到Sam幼小的手搓揉着他的胸口，他重新把头埋进毯子里。看着他弟弟吸奶，Dean不禁为自己身体所能做到的事情感到既惊讶又骄傲，问题解决了，Sam终于得到了所需的食物。

一些乳汁从Sam的唇边溢出，Dean把它擦去，冲Sam微笑起来。

“我的Sammy。”他语声轻柔，低头把一个吻落在他的额头上。

***

“Sam最近挺安静啊。”穿着黑色浴袍的Dad坐在狭窄的餐桌旁，一边啜着热气腾腾的咖啡一边说着。

Dean把身板挺得更直了一些，目不转睛地盯着他碗里的燕麦片：“是啊，他挺好的。”谈话变得容易了一些，毕竟他现在不会再被Sam扰得夜不成眠了，还把他照顾的挺好。

“不再二十四小时不停的哭闹虽然令人放心不少，但他现在完全不肯吃我喂他的任何食物。我预约了一位医生。”

“你不需要那么做，Dad。”Dean犹豫了一秒后说，一部分是因为他还不太习惯说太多，一部分是因为他还不太确定是否应该告诉Dad：“Sam有在吃东西。”

“他怎么吃？他根本就不理睬我跟你递给他的奶瓶。”

Dean从碗边抬起头，喝了口树莓汁，望向他的父亲，而对方也正挑起眉头盯着他。

Dean两只手都放在桌子上，手指紧张地敲击着桌面，视线从Dad的眼睛落到他正在写的日志上。“我有在喂Sam，”Dean说：“就像Mom以前那样。呃，就像有时候……公园里那些人。”

Dean把目光重新转回碗里，舀了一勺麦片，准备承接Dad随之而来的大吼。

“Dean——Dean，这根本不行的。”Dad史无前例地结巴起来，“你不——那没有——那里没东西让Sam吃，Dean。”

“有的。”Dean低声回答，因为Dad不相信他能照顾好Sam而感到被冒犯了，“我的胸有东西渗出来。”

“什么？”

Dean笨拙地从对他来说过大的椅子上跳下来：“我示范给你看。”他说着，快速跑进Sam房间将Sam和他的毯子一起抱起来。Dad跟在他后面，Dean出来的时候，他正站在走廊里。

“抱他一会。”Dean把Sammy交给Dad，之后快速地脱掉T恤，听到对方在看到他的胸口时吸了口气。他的乳尖红肿，一对小小的、柔软的隆起在他的胸前凸显。

“好了。”Dean将毯子覆在肩膀上，从Dad松松捧着Sam的手里接过弟弟放进毯子底下。Sam一定饿坏了，因为他立即咬住了Dean的乳头。“看！”Dean兴奋地叫道，在Sam吸奶的时候稍稍踮着脚上下摇晃。

“我……看不到多少，Dean。”Dad抓了抓后颈，“你为什么盖着毯子？”

“公园里的那些人都这么干。”Dean咬着嘴唇，他现在有些不确定了，“这不是应该做的吗？”

“那是在公园里，傻瓜，除非你在公园。“Dad的手梳过乱糟糟的发从，之后搭回桌上，坐到Dean先前的座位上。

“那是我的座位，Daddy。”Dean笑了，动作轻柔，尽量不去打搅正在享用早餐的Sam。

Dad甚至没去纠正他用了“daddy”这个称呼。Dean看向他，不安地在双脚间转换重心，试图判断Dad有没有对他失望。

Dad揉着眉头，大大地叹了口气，之后冲Dean抬头：“从什么时候开始的？”

“一周前。”Dean小声说。他忽然渴望能将Sam抱回婴儿床，并在那里度过今天剩下的时间。他不想再说话了。

但是Dad转向他做了个‘到这儿来’的手势。于是Dean拖着脚步缓慢走过去，眼睛却始终盯着地面。

“好吧，”Dad说着把毯子从Dean肩膀上拉下来：“上帝，你不可能真的——”

毛毯滑落在地，伴随着寒冷和Dad震惊的表情。

“耶稣啊。”

Sam放开了Dean的乳头，一边的乳汁已经被吸空了，他又开始小声吵闹起来，摇晃着一双肉肉的胳膊，似乎很清楚自己是重点关注对象。Dean把他换到了另外一边。

“耶稣啊，”Dad再次咒骂道，摸了一把自己早晨新生出来的胡茬，这时候Sam已经开始吮吸Dean右边的乳头了。

Dean没有看他的父亲，而是低下头看向Sam，表情隐藏在滑落的金发后。他想拿回他的毛毯。在Dad面前展露这些令他感觉十分怪异，就像是这些应该仅仅存在于他和Sammy之间。Dean想和Sammy一起躲藏起来，远离这个世界。

***

 

Dean最终去看了医生，当然，是Dad在一旁粗哑含糊地向医生解释，为什么他儿子不肯回答任何问题，甚至不肯讲话。

医生用带着手套的冰冷手指在Dean的胸前检查，当他挤出那些乳汁时，Dean想要冲他喊：那是Sammy的食物，不许浪费！但他只是安静地躺在检测台上，默默盯着天花板上的纹路。

“唔，验血会确认最终结果，但我觉得Dean看上去很明显是个Omega。”Hartford医生一边扯掉手套，一边对Dad说道。

“他还不到五岁。”Dad的语声恼怒，人看上去却仿佛和这一切隔着空远的距离，他陷在椅子里，盯着墙上的一副呼吸系统解剖图。

Dean想知道Omega是什么。医生在检测的时候卷起了他的衬衫忘记放下，他默默地把它扯回原位。

“产乳需要大量的泌乳雌激素，所以一般只在孕期出现。Dean现在的状况是被外来因素影响的，你之前提过你们还有个更小的孩子？”

Sammy，Dean默念着。他真的很想回家。

“一个婴儿。”John点头，再次揉起眉心，“没错。”

“那就对了。”Hartford医生说，“这种情况对小Omega们来说很常见，Winchester先生，他们的生理机制是这样的——”

Dean认真听着医生的阐述，在Omega这个词再次被提起时，Dad一巴掌拍在座椅扶手上的声音吓了他一跳。

“Dean才不是什么Omega。”Dad一字一句的说着，“他不是——他是个男孩。只是个男孩而已。”

“Omega究竟是什么？”Dean忍不住打破了沉默，这是他头一次开口说话。Omega这个词听起来很赞，仿佛让他成为了超级英雄，好像超人啊浩克啊之类的，很非同寻常的样子，“他们是公园里的那些大男孩吗？”

“Dean——”

“公园里的谁？”医生询问着父子俩。

Dad叹了口气，在椅子里陷得更深了：“Dean就是从那儿学到怎么哺乳Sammy的，我猜。你知道的，有些人在外面裹着毯子什么的给小孩喂奶。”

Hartford医生冲着站起身来的Dean点头微笑：“对，Dean，你就跟公园里的那些大男孩们一样。”  
Dean点了点头：“我还能做什么？”

“这个嘛——”

Dad清了清嗓子站起身：“跟我走。看起来四岁就开始哺乳还挺正常的，在这儿多呆只是浪费时间。”

“Winchester先生——”

“Dean，走了。”Dad把儿子从台子上举起来，一次性检测纸在他身下发出哗啦啦的响动。

Dean扭过身体看向医生：“我还能继续喂Sammy吧？对吗？”他大声问着，因为这对他来说是最重要的问题，他只担心这个，只在乎这个。

“恐怕这得取决于你父亲。”医生回答，同时盯着Dad，“当然，我建议让Dean顺从他的本能。”

Dad嘟囔了几句不满的抱怨。Dean转向他，等待他的回答。“Sammy，”Dean说：“我得照看Sammy。”

Dad叹了口气，按住Dean的后背让他把脸埋在自己颈侧。呼吸着Dad身上独特的辛辣味，Dean抬起手臂环住了对方的脖子。

“如果他想要保持这样，有什么我们需要注意的吗？”Dad隔着Dean瘦小的肩膀向医生询问。

“确保他自身的营养需求，”Hartford医生说，声音放软了许多：“他和其他哺乳的Omega没什么不同。你可以为他买件哺乳胸罩来避免奶水渗透出来，然后等他大一些就可以使用吸奶器了。”

Dean在听到医生提起胸罩时皱了皱鼻子，他以为只有女孩儿为了防止胸部在活动时摇晃才会穿那个。Dean的胸部可不会像她们那样上下颠动。

Dad尴尬地换了个站立的姿势，又把Dean往上抱了抱，沉默了很久之后才问道：“它什么时候会停止？”

“有需求，”Hartford回答道：“就会有供给。”

 

***

 

“我饿了，Dean，”Sam的声音从副驾驶座传来，Dean用余光看见他舔了舔嘴唇，看见他的视线落在自己胸口。

显而易见Sam指的是哪种饥饿。

“现在？”Dean抱怨着，却还是开始找寻可以停车的地方。他了解Sam，Sam没可能愿意等到他们回家，这孩子年纪越大，就越发的得寸进尺。

“Nick又抢了我的午餐费。”Sam承认道。

Dean愤怒地捶了下方向盘，生气地吼道：“我没告诉过你吗Sam？你得狠狠地揍他一顿，否则他不会记住教训。”

“我会被停学的。”

Dean翻了个白眼：“那你就停学，有什么大不了的？反正等Dad回来我们就会离开这儿。”

“我不想错过课程。”Sam板着脸，手上不停地转着他的足球。

哦没错，Sam和学校。他的怪胎小弟弟，Sam，在提到寒假作业时眼睛会闪闪发光。这不正常。Dean退学了，这对他来说不算什么大的损失。怀念着那些他从小开始全心全意照顾Sam的日子，Dean甚至没理由尝试继续留在学校。毕竟自命不凡的中学老师（和学生）只会把Dean逼疯，而高中对女孩儿才有好处。

可Sam就吃这一套。每到一个新学校，他就要加入足球队，并且坚持让Dean开车接送他去训练。

“Dean。”Sam没耐心地叫着他的名字，在脚踏垫上来回蹭着他的柳钉鞋。

“行了行了，我正在找地方停车呢，注意你的脚垫。”

Sam把一只手从球上松开，指着：“你清楚公园就在那儿。”

“别鬼扯了，我们不在公共场合干这个。”

Dean给了Sam一个不可置信的眼神，而对方正冲他不怀好意地笑着，并且耸了耸肩：“很多Omega都这么干。我不懂你怎么就不能适应，这很正常的。”

Dean把目光转回道路，压抑着告诉Sam他应该把他的操蛋的“正常”用到哪儿去的冲动。

幸运的是，前方出现了一条岔道，幽暗的土路通往一片无人前往的湖水，而Sam和Dean却得去领教那和下水道比起来好不了多少的味道。

Dean转入岔路，当他们从主路的视野里消失后，他熄灭了Impala的引擎，和Sam一起走了出去。

他环顾了一下四周，在确认除了他弟弟以外没有任何人后，将老爸的夹克脱下来甩上车顶，之后他仰靠在车身上，一只手扯起衬衫，另一只手把胸罩一边的衬垫取出来，暂且塞进另一边的罩杯里。

“我来。”Sam说着，来到Dean身前，把Dean的衬衫拉得更高，手滑入Dean的罩杯里，把哺乳胸罩的卡环推出来，冰凉的手指让Dean的乳尖不由自主地硬挺起来。

Dean放下了手，任由Sam在他身上动作。Sam把手指从胸罩里伸出来，扯开覆盖乳房的面料，让他粉嫩肿胀的乳头暴露在冷空气里。

之后他停下了一会，停顿时间长到足以让Dean感到不自在，但紧接着，他垂下了头，将Dean的乳头和周围一圈扁平的乳晕都含进了嘴里。Sam温热的口腔取代了冰冷的空气，突如其来的刺激令Dean的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，乳头变得更硬了。

十四年的经验足以使Sam成为这方面的专家，熟知怎样运用他嘴唇的吮吸和挤压来一次得到更多。Dean感到他的乳汁在轻微的刺痛中涌了出来，望着汁水流入Sam嘴里时脸颊上涌现的笑意。

Sam发出轻声的咕哝，快速的吞咽着，但还是有些汁水从他唇边喷溅出来，乳白的液体和他浅褐色的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。 

这让Dean感觉有些难为情，但Sam靠得更紧了，将他的后背推进了车里，乳汁涌出的速度逐渐变得平稳下来，恰好足够让Sam小口的吮吸，Dean发出满足地叹息，将手探入Sam深色的发从中轻抚。十四岁的Sam身高正适合哺乳，他的嘴唇恰如其分的比Dean的乳头高上那么一丁点，站着喂奶成为绝佳的姿势——在以前，Dean是得坐着喂他的。

Dean全身放松，合上双眼，忍不住思考着，要是Sam以后变得更高，他得开始躺下来喂奶了。

没有任何一个词能形容给Sam喂奶时的感觉。Dean觉得大概比高潮更棒，这是种全然不同的享受，让他昏昏欲睡，以这种方式满足他的弟弟让Dean感到十分自豪。当Sam的嘴轻柔的吮吸他时，所有的麻烦和问题都离他远去，整个世界都感觉对了。

“这感觉很棒，Dean。”Sam低语着暂停下来，舔着沾满了奶水的嘴唇。

Dean轻哼着，在Sam的发丝间蜷紧了手指，把他的头再次压回去，想让先前的感觉继续。他的乳头再次被柔软的温热触感包裹住，他希望Sam没注意到自己从唇边情不自禁溢出的低吟。这感觉实在太好了，就像恰好搔到痒处时那么快活。

这让他甚至没意识到自己的身体正顺着车身下滑，直到Sam再次退开并抓紧他：“Dean！”

“什么——”Dean睁开了眼，当他意识到发生了什么时，立刻调整了姿势。

“这边的已经吸完了。”Sam说道，舌头扫过下巴上残留的乳汁。

“好啦，另一边留着等你睡前再喝。”Dean重新扣上了卡环。他被吸空的一侧乳房现在看起来比另一侧小了一些，让胸罩变得有些松动，但当他把衬垫塞回去之后，就看不太出来了。

正当他打算把衬衫拉下来时，耳边传来Sam有些突兀的评价：“它们真的很棒。”

Sam直勾勾地盯着他的胸膛，张着嘴，看起来简直他妈的进入了一种植物人似的呆滞状态。

Dean的身体不自在地替换了一下重心，一时不知道该说什么：“你指什么？我的奶子吗？”他尽量用轻快的语调问着。

Sam用挑眉代替回答，目光仍然紧紧黏在Dean的胸前，他双眼睁得大大的，像是能透过胸罩直接看到他的乳房。Dean有些慌张地哧笑了一声，放下了衬衫：“这可不是什么见鬼脱衣舞秀。”

Sam垂下眼睛，古铜色的皮肤一下子涨得通红。

Dean则一把扯过老爸的夹克，披回自己身上。

Sam张了张嘴，正打算说些什么的时候，Dean却冲他弯下了腰：”嘿，你们学校里有漂亮妞吗?”

Sam翻了翻眼睛：“我才不在乎什么女孩呢，Dean。”

Dean才不相信，他用胳膊搭着Sam，带着他往车那边的方向走：“不在乎女孩！Sammy，你太令我伤心了！”

***

十六岁到十七岁之间，Sam就像野草一样疯狂生长，直到Dean需要抬起头才能看进他的眼睛里，需要拉下他的肩膀才能拥抱他。Sam的变化太快了，以至于Dean每次看着他弟弟‘可以切割钻石’的颧骨，都忍不住想那个小小的还有着婴儿肥的十二岁孩子哪儿去了。

当Sam长出他的结，Dean并不感到惊讶。尽管Dean已经相当高大，但没有哪个Omega会长成像Sam那样的大脚怪。

 

Dad拍了拍Sam的肩膀——那大概是在他们吵个天翻地覆之前Dad最后一次向Sam表示友好——告诉他，我为你骄傲，儿子。就好像Sam需要通过努力才能成为一个Alpha而不是纯粹靠机率一样。

Dean就没有获得一句“我为你骄傲”的称赞。十四岁时，Dean得到的全部只有不舒服的目光和不自然的回避，以及从他的门缝滑进来的抑制剂。

可Dean依然为Sam高兴。他在走进旅馆的一瞬间就闻出了Sam信息素的变化，未交配的强大的Alpha信息素令他的内心由于渴望而颤抖，即便如此，Dean还是若无其事地开起了关于结的玩笑。

那天晚上Dean在Sam面前解开衬衫时始终保持着警惕，他们都知道现在有什么不同了。单是闻着他弟弟的信息素，Dean就需要努力控制住自己不要勃起，更别提Sam离他这么近，Sam的嘴覆在他胸口上了。

Dean决定面对面侧躺是最合适的姿势，因为这样他们臀部间的距离就远到足够开着Impala从中间经过，而且还有毛毯可以用来遮掩。

Dean缓慢地解开衬衫纽扣，不去看坐在床边等待的Sam。床垫由于Sam的体重下陷，Dad正在十英尺外的另一张床上背对着他们打鼾。

Dean能够感受到Sam的不耐就像静电流窜在他的皮肤表面，能够察觉Sam狮子般的目光正贪婪地盯着他。他很想停下来。又不是说Sam还需要喝他的奶，距离那个时候已经过去很久了，Dean才不在乎所谓的社会期望，说什么兄弟姐妹，尤其是Alpha们，应该接受母乳喂养尽可能长的时间。

他的衬衫最终还是敞开了。就在Dean打算取出他的哺乳护垫时，Sam用他那大得离谱的手抓住他的手腕：“直接脱掉它。”

“不。”Dean拒绝道，声音回荡在安静黑暗的旅馆房间中。这不是第一次Sam提出这样的要求，也不是第一次Dean拒绝他。

“来吧，Dean，那样会方便些。”

方便你盯着我的乳头看，Dean想。不，他不能脱掉胸罩，让自己完全暴露在Sam面前，尤其不能在今天晚上。Dean用力摇摇头，继续拉开胸罩前面的盖子将哺乳护垫取出放在床头柜上：“我来定规则。你应该感到庆幸我还允许你做这个。躺下。”

Sam不高兴地叹了口气，但还是乖乖躺下了——面朝上。上帝啊，他以为Dean会像母牛一样趴跪在他上方吗？

“侧过来，”Dean干巴巴地说，爬上床用同样的姿势躺好：“动作快点Sam，我的奶滴得到处都是。”

 

伴随着又一声‘我不高兴’的叹息，Sam侧过身挤了过来。Dean稳稳扶住自己的乳房，直到Sam的手接替他的覆了上去，修长而温暖的手指包覆着他胸前的弧度，并不算饱满的隆起在他的手掌下臣服着。

Sam开始强有力的吮吸起来，牙齿拉扯着Dean的皮肤。

Dean忍不住发出一声轻嘶，三成的原因是因为享受，还有一成是因为疼痛。他感到自己的乳汁奔涌过乳管，Sam呛咳着撤开，白色的汁液流淌到他的下巴上，甚至弄到了床单上。

“天啊，别吸得这么狠，Sam——”

可Sam甚至等不及咳嗽平复，就又不顾一切地含住了Dean的乳头。他再次用力地拉扯着，简直像个该死的电动吸尘器，打算把Dean的肺也一同吸出来似的，牙齿深深没入他的乳晕中。

“Sam！”Dean低喊着，向后蜷身想要摆脱这疼痛的吮吸。Sam从喉咙深处发出一声声响，手从Dean的胸前挪开了，顺着他身体的线条滑下，来到他的身侧。牙齿的桎梏终于放松了，转为轻缓的吮吸。

Dean这才放松地叹息了一声，手指探入Sam那长到愚蠢的头发里，合上眼睛，尝试着去享受和他弟弟之间的亲密。他呼吸轻浅，这样就不会吸入太多Sam的味道，同时不安地等待着兴奋的消散，但那从未发生过，每一次的感受都像往常一样——自豪，满足而又温暖。Dean抬起下巴，亲了亲Sam的头发，在Sam仍然喝着奶的时候，就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

*** 

“婊子养的！”第二天早上，Dean骂骂咧咧地在镜子前张大了嘴。他右侧的粉色乳晕上，印着一枚明显的紫红色淤痕。

全拜Sam的嘴巴所赐。

那么用力的吮吸，让Sam在他身上留下了吻痕。Dean扣好自己的衬衫，在此后的一整天里都没再正眼瞧过自己的弟弟。

*** 

 

两年之后，Sam真正令Dean伤透了心。他和Dad发起最后的争吵，一声巨响宣告开始，紧接着便是一连串激烈的大嚷大叫、推搡摔打。这一次Dean甚至没想着要介入，因为，以这种拳脚相加的方式发动战争是他们父子俩共同的意愿。

Dean在外面一边喝着啤酒一边等待，听着他们租屋里的物品被扔来掷去，发出碎裂的声响。从围观酒吧斗殴的经历中，Dean十分清楚两个Alpha打起来的时候有多失控。大喊大叫其实是个好信号，因为只要他们还没开始冲对方呲着牙咆哮，就代表他们还不会撕碎对方的喉咙。

有什么东西砰地一声砸在门上，Dean忍不住瑟缩了一下。“Sammy，你走出那扇门就别再想回来！”他听见Dad怒吼。

门打开了，Sam从里面冲出来，肩膀上背着他的旅行袋。他狠狠把门摔上，下一秒Dean就听见玻璃砸碎在门板上的声音。

Sam看着他，胸脯因为粗重的喘息而起伏不定，通红的脸颊在门廊昏暗的灯光下布满汗渍。Dean凝视回去，他们之间不需要更多语言。

Dean喝掉最后一口啤酒，把铝罐揉成一团扔出去，然后从口袋里拎出车钥匙：“送你去车站？”

没有冗长的道别。Dean没有试图说服Sam留下，Sam也没有尝试让Dean跟他一起离开。

当汽车车灯的光芒映入视野，Sam转向Dean。黑暗中，Dean猜他的眼睛大概正眼泪汪汪的，他自己的就是。Sam抱住他，将他整个人拉进怀里，用力到几乎要将Dean抱离地面。

Sam的身体在寒冷的夜晚十分温暖，温暖却细瘦。Dean紧紧攥着他的帽衫，幻想着他的弟弟在大学里可以长胖些，幻想着他将会邋邋遢遢地留着胡子还不肯洗干净头发，幻想着他会一边喝红牛吃洋葱圈一边顶着浓浓的黑眼圈熬夜学习。

“再见，Dean。”Sam轻声说，伴随着温热的吐息，他的唇瓣吻上Dean的太阳穴。

Dean的胸脯紧紧贴着Sam，开始再次渗出乳汁。在Sam身后，长途车的门打开了。

Dean后退着清了清嗓子，掏出钱包。”不许浪费在碳酸饮料上。”他叮嘱着，把所有的现金都掏了出来。有那么一会，他想过把自己的假信用卡也一起递给他，但Sam不需要再次被提醒着记起他逐渐远离的旧生活了。

Sam接过钱，视线从长途车转回到Dean身上。

“没事的，Sammy。”Dean说，“你走吧，去追逐你想要的。”

Sam僵硬地点点头，之后猛地向前倾身，在Dean的颧骨上印下最后一个吻，双手从他的肩头滑落到他的胸前。Dean轻颤着，脸上却保持着微笑，给Sam哺乳这回事终将随着Sam的离去而不复存在，这忽然变成了最糟糕的一部分。

Sam再次点了点头，之后转过身。Dean看着他跨上车，付钱买票，看着他在硬冷的荧光灯下就坐。Dean眨去眼中的泪水，这样他才能清楚的望着Sam的侧影。Sam看上去那样年轻，却又显得如此成熟，他下巴的线条鲜明而倔强，眼神中闪烁着聪慧的光芒，目光隔着车窗望向Dean。

Dean扬起一个带着泪意的笑，抬起胳膊招着手。他们两人的视线始终相接，直到公车发动、远离。

Dean望着汽车尾灯，深深吸着气，温热的泪水在他冰冷的脸颊上蔓延。

之后他返回Impala，开着它回了家。

Dad正在沙发上喝酒，看着静音的电视。Dean从门前狼藉的碎玻璃边绕过，把钥匙扔在桌上。

假如换个时间，Dean大概会去沙发那边陪着Dad试图安抚他，但不是今晚。Dean这会儿的内心正暗自充满了怒火，因为Dad终于迫使Sam离开了，Dean的Sammy就这样远远的跑开了，不会再回来了——

不，Sammy会回来的。Dean一边心想着，一边朝着冰箱那边迈步，希望Dad还没把所有的啤酒喝光。他最终会回来。

冰箱里的半打啤酒还剩下一半，Dean抓起两瓶，朝着Sam的房间走去。他们全家还没机会在这间房子里真正定居下来，但Sam的房间里依旧充满了他本人的味道，因为他在这儿度过了非常非常多的时间，要么在真正的学习，要么在装模作样地用头枕着书。也是同样在这间屋子里，他填了自己的大学志愿，藏起了录取通知书。

Dean把啤酒放在床头柜上，开始脱去自己身上的衣服。老爸的夹克在肩膀处被粗暴地拧动着，他希望皮衣能脱掉的更容易一些。他甩掉外衣，把汗衫从头顶穿过扯落，冰冷的挂坠硌着他裸露的皮肤。

下一步，他踢走靴子，脱掉牛仔裤，里面没穿内裤，那没什么大不了的。

他坐在Sam的床上，一只手摸索到后背上去解胸罩，先找到挂钩，把它们松开，之后拉掉肩带，让胸罩掉落在地面上。

哺乳衬垫已经被乳汁浸满，而Dean依旧在渗奶。来到Sam的房间之后这种情况变得更加严重，但Dean现在需要这个。他伏在Sam的被罩下，叹息着把脸埋入枕头里，Sam的味道集中在这儿，温暖又带着些辛辣感。Dean贪婪地吸着气，令人欣慰的味道充盈着他的感知，熨干了他的泪水。

Dean用鼻子嗅着，转过了身子。他的乳汁弄得Sam的床单上到处都是，让这张床的味道变得比起来Sam自己的，更像是Sam和Dean的混合体了。这闻起来才对了，太对了——Dean感到自己逐渐变硬，身体变得变湿哒哒的，可他现在没有任何想要安抚自己的精力和渴望。他仅仅只是抓起了一瓶啤酒，喝了起来。

当他深深蜷缩在他弟弟的床上，终于陷入睡眠的时候，他梦到了Sam的声音。

***

Dean的胸罩不再合适了，没有一件合适，即使是最小号的也一样。

他的胸缩水了如此之多，可以说根本连一点儿胸都没有了。起初Dean以为这是减重造成的，可当他的奶水也随之消失后，他明白是他的身体知道自己不需要再产奶了——Sammy和他的嘴都离开了。Dean的身体不会对不存在的需求做出反应。

不穿胸罩感觉很奇怪。Dean戴胸罩已经太久，从他的年纪还是个位数时就开始了，不穿胸罩让他有种裸露感，尽管他的衣服好好地遮住了胸口。但是，他确实已经不再需要穿胸罩了，因为他已经变成了彻底的平胸，就像Beta或者男性Alpha一样。大部分的男性Omega一生中都有胸，因为他们总得喂养自己的兄弟姐妹，然后是自己的孩子，这让他们的胸早早的就发育了。

因此，当Dean的胸部在25岁时变平后，他很清楚别人是怎么想的。他们会觉得他是个独生子，可25岁的他也早该有自己的孩子了，所以不管怎么说，他的胸部现在都该充满奶水而隆起。当然，目前这个事实倒也不是什么罪过，但他时常被人用异样的眼光看着，多半来自于同情他的Omega们，还有一些试图“帮助他摆脱困境”的Alpha。Beta，就像惯常的那样，只管自己那摊子事，多半也会觉得他是个Beta，他们薄弱的感知力让他们觉得所有人都跟他们一个属性。

Dean喜欢Beta，他们从不纠缠他关于平胸的问题。他曾试过和另一个Omega发生关系，却被对方施加压力认为他应该要个孩子，因为“你这样又平又干很怪异”。

Dean和Alpha保持距离，不管对方是什么性别。当然有些人是个例，譬如说Sam，当然还有——和Dad的间接接触，但大部分的Alpha的思维受控于他们下半身的结，甚至没法好好的对话。

之后Dean遇到了Cassie，和她相爱了。她有着和Sam一样固执的个性，热情洋溢，独立自主，以及，当然这不是最重要的——但依旧重要——她知道如何用结来取悦一个Omega，超棒的床技让他像是来到了天堂。

她完美得让Dean开始考虑准备安定下来，和她过一生，生几个孩子什么的。但当他向她坦白自己的生活时，她以闪电般的速度将他拒之门外，推开他的速度之快，以至于他在一个小时后再打电话给她的时候，她的号码已经是空号了。

因此，Dean回到了Dad身边。Dad不是最好的，Dean以前还觉得他是个超级英雄来着，不过不管怎样他一直在这儿，至少是物理意义上的“在这儿”。Dad这些日子里经常外出，看上去又在重拾那场让他持续了二十一年的狩猎。Dean私底下觉得这根本没意义，复仇不会改变任何东西，而且，正是Dad这种执着和沉迷导致了Sam的离开。

Dean整天都在想着Sam——想他这会儿在干什么，现在长成什么样了，和什么人交朋友，是不是遇到了特别的那个人。Dean希望他生活的开心。

Sam已经不再给他打电话了。以前那曾是他们的日常，Sam会打电话，发短信，发邮件，甚至偶尔写信，但这些都在他离开的一年后逐渐消失。

Dean没问过原因，也不再试图联络Sam，尽管他已经两年都没听过他的声音了。Sam已经有了属于他的新生活，不需要Dean像条老旧的锁链一样把他栓在旧日时光。

因此Dean开始猎魔，有时和Dad一起，但大部分时候单独一人。Dad越来越多的独自行动，让Dean知道他应该是在锲而不舍地追逐着那个杀死Mom的凶手。

在这之后，Dad没有再回来。

在最终决定开车前往斯坦福之前，Dean等了三个星期。而现在，Sam是唯一能帮他的人了，也是必须知道实情的人。Dean痛恨即将把Sam拽回这烂摊子里的自己，可他不想再失去生命中最后一个人了，而且他知道Sam依旧在乎Dad，至少会帮他找他。

Dean在进入房间的一瞬间就闻到了她的气味。房间里是Sam的味道，有轻微的改变但还是Dean熟悉的味道，絮絮扰扰缠绕着浅淡的玫瑰清香。

Dean感觉自己的心在无助绝望与骄傲快乐间摇摆不停，因为Sam有了一个配偶。从Dean所闻到的气味判断，那是一个女性的Omega。

Dean很快得到了证实，在Sam以为他是个盗贼并把他扑倒在地板上之后。Sam的一条手臂环过她的肩膀，介绍着：“这是Jessica，我的伴侣。”

Jessica很漂亮，当然。不过Sam暂时还没有为此而安定下来。Dean觉得她看起来和自己有些相像，他不知这是巧合还是别的什么，不知道该怎么想。

“衬衫很棒，”Dean看着她丰满的胸部，有些不知所措地说：“我喜欢上面的蓝精灵。”

Jessica看向他的目光就和所有Omega看见他平坦的胸部时一样，混合着轻视和怜悯。

当Dean说服Sam他前来的原因非常重要，以及向他保证他绝对可以赶上面试之后，Sammy坐上了他的车。

那感觉有些不可思议，在四年没有见过Sam、三年没有和Sam通过话后，他的弟弟又坐回了他的身边。Sam改变不大——比以前还要高，增加了点体重却还是瘦，刘海覆盖了额头，十八岁那年残留在脸上的些许圆润也被如今瘦削流畅的线条取代了。

Sam的声音也比以前更低沉些，除此以外，他并没有像Dean曾经以为的变化那么大。

Dean想知道在Sam看来他又变了多少。他和四年前相比差别有多大？他唯一改变的只有发型，Sam坐车离开的那年，他的头发比现在的要稍长一些，色泽也更偏金一点，现在则变成了完全经济实用的短发，毛刺刺地支棱着。他的脸改变了吗？看起来比以前老了多少？Sam有没有注意到他的眼角已经开始显露笑纹？他留意到他现在的胸有多平了吗？

他必须得承认，Sam的目光没有再向少年时期那样时时刻刻黏在他的胸前了——Sam大脑中最原始的兴奋点总是随着高耸的胸部而转动，不管那胸部是谁的。

而现在，这种情况不存在了。Dean已经搞不懂自己在想些什么了，当他思考的时候，他觉得自己的想法总是错的，错的，错的。他攥紧了握着方向盘的双手，深深吸入Sam那已经和伴侣结合过了的气息，一再告诫自己他得做个好哥哥。

他还没有伴侣。Dean沉郁地盯着面前的道路思索着，Sam则在他身边浅眠。二十六岁，没有伴侣，没有孩子，没有胸，这他妈简直闻所未闻，就好像他还嫌自己不够怪胎似的。

Sam大概对他心怀歉意，在Dean没看着他的时候，他或许也向他投去同情的目光，就像其他所有人对他做过的那样。  
白衣女鬼最终在她自己家中被料理干净，Sam则要面临十个小时后的面试。Dean在心里告诉自己，Dad，咱们的事只能先放一边。

Dean把Sam放在公寓门前，在Sam转身离去的同时，在车中由衷地感慨：“你知道，咱们之前的组队棒极了。”

Sam转过身，柔声回答：“是啊。”他站在那儿，尽管还一副含胸驼背的模样，可看起来已经完全成长为大人了。Dean看着他，想冲他喊一句见鬼Sam，别那么懒懒散散的！可实际上他的目光正纵容地盯着Sam向下塌着的双肩、笔直的双腿。

终于，Dean把目光转回了道路，给汽车打着火。而在他意识深处的那双眼中，他能看到Sam回去见Jess的场景——她显而易见显而易见的连觉也不睡地正等着他回去呢，她看上去是那种类型的姑娘——他们在门边重逢，他倾身给她一个绵长又充满思念的吻，而Jess应该给他准备了点什么，没准仅仅是那种对大学生来说比较现实的准备，譬如说确保他的中式外卖还是热的。

这一切结束之后，Sam应该会很累，可他也是那种类型的男孩，所以他还是会抱住她，吻他，干她，而同一时间，Dean自己则会坐在五十英里以外的酒吧里，听着已经听过上百次的老爸的语音信箱留言。

Dean眨了眨眼，把注意力集中到汽车仪表盘上。心中猛然升起的不安如同在他体内投入了一块冷冰冰的石头。这种感觉就像是Mon去世前的那个夜晚，让他无法入睡，让他在听到Dad叫喊的那个瞬间就从走廊上冲了出来。

Dean打转方向盘，重新将车开回公寓，从车里冲了出来。

他跑到门前，用冰冷颤抖的手指从腰带后拔出枪。

在距离公寓楼一尺之外，他听见了Sam的叫喊声。

不不不不。Dean一脚踹开门，冲进楼里，烟雾的味道立即窜入了他的鼻中。“上帝啊，”Dean倒抽一口冷气，循着Sam尖叫声一步两阶地迅速跨上楼梯。

走廊的墙壁上映出房间里橙色的光芒，和二十年前异常相似的场景令Dean感到恶心。他跑进屋里，一阵热浪顿时滚滚向他袭来。

他连忙向他弟弟奔去——谢天谢地，活着的——紧紧抓住他，把他向外拖。Sam不停地朝着天花板大声喊叫：“Jess，Jess，不！”Dean在抬头看过去之前就知道他将会面对什么，但那丝毫无法阻止他在目睹沾染血迹的睡衣、漂亮的金发以及Jessica由于震惊而张开的嘴唇时的恐惧。

Sam在Dean将他拖下楼拖出门的过程中不断挣扎，发出可怕的咆哮和呜咽，一个Alpha为失去伴侣而绝望，Dean能清晰地体会到他们之间连接断裂时的痛苦，就如同无数的橡皮筋在皮肤间被扯断崩裂一般的撕心裂肺。

Sam在接受警方调查时满脸都是泪水，好像回到了他六岁那年。在警方的问询结束后，Dean发现他正坐在Impala里，为一把霰弹枪上膛。他这会已经不再哭泣——下巴紧咬，看上去正准备用他手里的枪去干什么傻事。但在看到Dean之后，他终于还是叹了口气，把枪扔回了后备箱，并狠狠地合上了箱盖。

“我们有活要干了。”


	2. Part II

猎魔对象永远都不缺乏。Dad给儿子们留下坐标，他们自己也在网上和报纸上发现超自然现象。他们狩猎，杀戮，忧心着Dad，日复一日过着简单的生活。Sam很少讲话，取而代之的是长久沉默地望向窗外，浸透灵魂的绝望和对复仇的渴望实在是太令人熟悉了——上一次Dean见到Dad时，他就是这样一副神情，并且已经维持了二十一年。

凌晨四点，Dean一边打着呵欠，一边抓着自己的胸部，迷迷糊糊地朝洗手间走去。这间脏兮兮的汽车旅馆到处弥漫着发霉和清洁剂混合的味道，让Dean觉得恶心。他一边给自己放水，一边揉了揉敏感的鼻子。他的嗅觉在这段时间里奇异地变得更加灵敏了，甚至能嗅出原本应该只有Alpha们才能感知的气味。屋里像是堆满喷了香水的垃圾，屋外则充满石头、青草、远处餐厅的味道。Impala里的味道最好，拥有Sam和Dean的气息，皮革，汽油，钢铁，还有好闻的食物，至少大部分时间是这样。

Dean冲过厕所，洗手的时候若有所思地打量着镜子里的自己，目光自动转到胸前，他的乳头就像平常那样在薄薄的睡衣下突起。但是，不那么寻常的地方是，也许是灯光的关系，他的胸部仿佛比一周前丰满了。

你只是变胖了而已，Dean心想着，全因为那些食物。但他随即拧上水龙头，后退了一步，把衣服掀起，一直卷到锁骨。

他的手指压上乳晕，用拇指揉弄着柔软的突起，敏感的触感令他轻颤起来。于是他用下巴压住卷起的衣服，手掌捧起胸前微微的隆起向外拉扯挤压。他的胸部还撑不满整个掌心，但明显不是肥肉，而是真真正正的乳房。

在Dean听到Sam的声音之前，带有肉桂味道的气息已经充满了他的鼻腔。

“哦！抱歉。”

Dean放下衬衫转过头，看见Sam正站在走廊里，把脸别向一边。

“对不起。”Sam又重复了一遍，“我还以为你在剃须什么的。”

“在凌晨4点的时候？”

“啊，好吧，我以为你在，呃……”Sam不安地抓着后颈，Dean可以明显看见他的脸颊因为窘迫而烧红，红晕一直蔓延到脖颈。他的脸最终转回了Dean这边，目光不受控制地望向他的胸，之后才落到地面上，“唔，那个，抱歉，我，我需要小便。”

Dean给了他一个了然的笑：“当然，洗手间是你的了。”他轻快地回答着，走出门时，身体轻轻和Sam的相蹭。他滑进自己的床上，发出一个满足的叹息。在被子下的私密空间里，他把手伸入衣服，再次挤压着自己的胸部，思考着，要是他的胸再次隆起——不管是出于什么原因——是不是代表了他的奶水也会再回来？Dean品味着这个想法，告诉自己不要寄望太多，毕竟他的身体现在没有再次产出乳制品的必要。

Dean向一侧蜷起身体，尽管这个想法完全没有道理，但他还是忧心忡忡地担心趴着睡会阻碍他的乳房再次生长。

耳边传来Sam洗手的声响，之后灯被关掉了，他踏着轻柔的脚步回到了自己床上。

Dean在床上换了个更舒服的姿势，并轻抚着自己的乳尖。他思考着满足Sam需求的可能性，觉得要是自己能再哺乳他，或许会在某种程度上安抚他的心。

***

几周后，Dean已经可以把他的乳房握满整个掌心了，他经常这么做，每次都会为此而露出笑容。当Sam在车里睡过去时，他去买了些新的胸罩。在他们返回汽车旅馆之后，Dean趁着Sam在床上熟睡时花了五分钟重拾把胸罩挂钩顺利在背后扣好的技能。

此后，他又花了十分钟时间在镜子前打量自己，身体转向侧面，肩膀往一边扭去，胸前显出乳沟的线条，来回来去调整着黑色的罩杯和肩带。他穿上了最紧的一件衬衫，禁不住地把胸前褶皱的布料抚平，他的乳房从未像现在这么大。Dean完全做不到不去喜欢它们现在的模样。

很显然，Sam也做不到。

当Sam醒来之后，盯着Dean的双眼稍稍睁大了，喉结上下滚动。Dean隔着一张小桌子把中式外卖递给他，而Sam的目光则紧紧跟随着他的胸部，对自己面前的炒饭和黑椒鸡柳完全视而不见。他试图用刘海去遮掩目光，但Dean觉察到了他每一个火热的眼神，这让他从内心深处感到……燥热，就像是Sam用目光点燃了他。他为此而感到有点慌，内脏像是被一团打得乱糟糟的蝴蝶结牵扯纠缠。可同时，这感觉也好极了，好到让Dean觉得自己甚至在Sam的注视下漂浮。在分别四年之后，在好几周的平胸生活和兴致缺乏之后，他再次获得了这样的目光，食物不断从Sam的筷子中间掉下来，因为他根本就没想着去看别的。

Dean注意到了自己对Sam的感觉，也知道自己希望Sam对他也有感觉，这种感觉早就超越了兄弟关系。但他却并没感到应有的恶心，只是为此而感到平静和笃定。假如他们之间能有点什么，那很好，假如什么也不发生，Dean也不会觉得怎样。只要Sam得到他想要的，他自己也就满足了。

“所以说，你感觉怎么样？”Dean把打包餐盒里的糖醋排骨吃完之后，又打开了另一个纸盒里的芝麻鸡。

Sam的神情因为问话而紧绷了少许，Dean痛恨他的脸上再次升起的暗淡表情，可Sam刚刚失去他的配偶，还不怎么想多讲话，Dean理解他，为此偶尔忍受一下娘兮兮的言情片段也不是不可以的。

“我还在适应，我猜。”Sam低声回答，目光坚定不移地望向他的食物。Dean猜测他是不是看向自己的时候心中会产生对Jess的背叛感。

“至少我现在感觉比上周好多了。大概只是……需要时间，你懂？”

“懂。还得把那个婊子养的凶手干掉。”Dean补充道，“我们会找到那个混蛋的，你得坚持住。”

“我懂。”Sam回答，夹起一筷子米饭。Dean的目光追随着他修长的手指、修剪整齐的指甲、以及被晒成小麦色的皮肤。Sam拥有一双大手，比Dean的要大得多，这让Dean的念头开始变得有点色情，他想知道这双大手放在他白皙的皮肤上会是什么样子，想知道他的手指包覆挤按着他的胸部是什么感受——当然，是温柔的揉捏，这是Sam该有的举动。Dean甚至能听到自己的声音在脑海中回响，没事的，Sammy，不用顾忌我，他一边这样想着，一边禁不住细细地颤抖起来。

Sam清了清嗓子，把Dean拉回了现实。

“呃……”然而他只说了一个字，就不知接下来要怎样继续了。他的食物已经吃完了，筷子插在空了的食盒里，双臂交叠着撑在桌上。

“怎么了？”Dean把最后一块鸡肉扫进嘴里，皱眉看向Sam。

Sam一半的双眼掩盖在刘海下，目光为此而显得晦涩不明。“你，嗯——”他伸开一只手臂，又开始抓自己的后脑勺了，那姿势简直显得有点无助，“你是……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”Sam含糊地回答，站起身来。由于动作太快，胯部一下子撞到了桌角，椅子蹭过地面时发出刺耳的刮擦声。在这过程中，Dean一直愉快地咀嚼着嘴里的食物。

Sam把餐盒收拾干净，往自己床的方向走去。Dean露出了微笑，再次把紧绷绷的衬衫向下扯了扯平，之后和Sam做了同样的事情。

***

像奇迹一般，他又碰到了Cassie，帮她解决被附身的卡车事件。

他们又滚了床单，这简直是必经过程，他们之间还像曾经那样激情四射。假如当初她能够相信他，假如那时候她能够明白他不是个疯子——光是想到他们该拥有的东西，Dean的心就隐痛起来。

可是现在，他必须再次抛下她。

“所以……”在他俩紧密连接的那一刻，她居于上位，胸部跟他的紧贴在一起，拇指抚过他们都有的隆起，抬起眉毛，“别跟我说你去隆胸了，这感觉就跟真的一样。”

“我可是有锻炼的。”

Cassie垂头笑出了声，之后用一只手捧起Dean的胸，仔细打量起他新生出来的隆起。这姿势令她的结在Dean的后穴里拉扯了一下，Dean忍不住抽了口气。

“抱歉。”她柔声说着，五指和手掌都抚上了他的胸。她挤按了好几下他的乳尖，之后抬起了头，“你还没有……”

Dean摇了摇头：“我猜它们还在蓄势待发呢，感觉有点怪怪的。”

“他们什么时候开始生长的？”

Dean好一会没回答这个问题。

那相当于告诉Cassie全部了，她叹了口气，安抚地捏了捏他的胸部：“Sam。”

Dean点了点头，合上双眼。Cassie丰润的嘴唇和他的相贴，之后把头枕在他的脖颈处。

“他总在看你。”她说道，“当你没在看他的时候。”

Dean回答：“我知道。”

***

Dean开始失眠。

他的胸部涨痛，因此他没法用平常喜欢的姿势——摊开四肢趴着睡，现在即使他侧身蜷成一团，也会三个小时醒一次。窗外传来雨声，Sam在睡梦中翻身，隔壁的情侣动作激烈得简直要弄坏床。他胸前像是有什么在见鬼的跳动着，传来让人不得安宁的触感，就像有两个酸痛的心脏缀在他的胸骨上，不管他怎么试图去拉扯、按摩、揉捏，那激烈的悸动根本没有一点平复下来的意思。

他敏感的峰值汇聚在硬挺的乳头上，他必须得脱掉上衣，不然光是布料覆盖在上面，就能让他瘙痒整个晚上。他把被子一直遮到脖子处，这对乳房现在已然变成一切怨恨的源头，让他根本就懒得再炫耀它们了。

它们现在连一点奶都还没有呢。Dean宁愿变回平胸，也不想让这两团毫无用处的肿块继续黏在他身上了。

兄弟俩还是早早的就起床了，多年来清晨进行训练的习惯让他们根本没法睡懒觉。Dean灌下了两大杯咖啡后去洗了个澡，接着穿回他前一天的衣服。他让Sam驾车一路上了高速公路，自己则在Impala发动机的轰鸣和震动中补眠，那是最好的催眠曲。

又一场猎魔结束了，之后又是一个不眠之夜。在意识清醒的合着眼睛过了三个小时之后，Dean决定给自己煮杯咖啡，翻看起老爸的日志，在发现书页的边角处一些有趣的注脚时，他忍不住扬起了嘴角，拇指抚过Dad工整的字迹，注视着那些细致描绘的怪兽和武器图鉴——这种出色的绘图能力他跟Sam都没能掌握。

“怎么了？”

听到声音，Dean回望过去，发现Sam那高大颀长的身板正杵在他旁边，睡得凌乱的头发乱糟糟支棱着像是狮子的鬃毛，眼睛并没有朝他脸的方向看。

“呃，没什么。”Dean回答，分明地感受到衬衫正坠着他的乳头。他没穿胸罩，乳头多半正明显的突起着，“就看看老爸的日志而已。”

“睡不着？”Sam的问话中含着他自己也睡不着的意思。他在Dean对面的椅子上坐下来，双臂搁在桌上，交叠的双手距离Dean慌乱地捻弄着纸页的手指只有几寸远。

他想跟他谈话，Dean能感觉到那些词句就在空气中沉甸甸地悬着，随时等着Sam够到它们，扯下来摆到他面前。

“你看起来还真是完全进入状态了啊，伙计。”

Dean揉着脸，像是打算把眼底的黑眼圈和皮肤上的倦意一股脑揉掉似的。“我挺好的。”他尽量不动声色地将前臂在胸前交叠，挡住自己的乳头，把老爸的日志又翻过一页。

Sam挪动了一下，叹了口气：“嘿，Dean，我在想，假如——”

“你要咖啡吗？”Dean打断他，却并不真的需要答案。他把厚重的日志合上，站起身，走向厨房，搜寻着马克杯。

“呃，好啊，我猜。”Sam的声音抬高了一些，“所以说，Dean，你——”

“要奶油和糖吗？”Dean把热气腾腾的咖啡倒入一个有缺口的杯子里，感到Sam逼人的视线就落在他后背上，乳头上火烧火燎的痒痛感莫名的一下子变强了，他局促不安地把咖啡泼了一些在厨房台上。他低低地骂了一声，放下咖啡壶，决定强忍着不去按揉胸部。

“不，不需要。”当Dean端着杯子转过身时，Sam回答，看上去有些泄气。

Dean把杯子放到他面前：“哦好吧，清晨的暗黑特饮。”

“谢谢。”Sam双眼抬起，目光黏在Dean的胸前，之后才转向一边，双手握住了咖啡杯。

“我得去洗个澡。”Dean说，“然后咱们去弄点吃的就上路。”

话音未落，Dean就抢先预订了卫生间，他的胸口一跳一跳的疼。他一头扎进去关上了门，在自己身上胡乱摸索。他扯掉上衣，抓紧胀痛得如同火焰燃烧似的乳头，身体扭动，蜷缩，挣扎着忍受着疼痛。

“操。”Dean骂着，看着镜子里的胸部，发现他的乳头在过去的几星期里色泽变得如此之深。这颜色和过去他喂养Sam时差不多了，但还是没有奶水。Dean用拇指和食指捏起一边肿胀的突起，重重挤压着，可依然没有任何东西涌出，只让他发出了挫败和疼痛的呻吟。他又试着按压乳管，可那感觉就像是捅了愤怒的蜂窝似的，剧烈的疼痛让泪水模糊了Dean的视线。

他眨去眼泪，终于选择放弃，脱掉内裤走进淋浴间。尽管水流的水压很低，却依然像上百个小拳头同时敲打他的胸部。花洒的头部可以拧动降低水压，在Dean把水龙头拧到他能接受的最冷一档后，水流才变得能够忍受了。

他用这些年一直在用的三合一洗浴液洗干净头发、脸和身体，庆幸那味道还不至于强烈到冲击他最近变得越发敏感的嗅觉。之后他洗净泡沫，擦干身体，穿好衣服。

他并不想穿回胸罩，可别无选择，所以他还是扣好了挂钩，穿上长袖衬衫，扣好扣子，最后是夹克，裹得就好像往火堆上洒土来熄灭火焰。

“浴室是你的了。”Dean回到厨房，对Sam说着，同时给自己倒了更多的咖啡，思考着早饭该吃点什么来让自己尽量不去关注衣衫下灼烧的痛感，“给你留了好多热水。”

等Sam收拾完毕，他们去了距离最近的餐厅。Sam点了沙拉当早餐——简直见了鬼了——Dean则点了一摞煎饼，超大号的蓝莓松饼，还配了蛋。

当Dean在盘中的鸡蛋旁挤了好大一团番茄酱时，他感到Sam朝他看了过来，他抬头回望，发现自己弟弟的脸上显出了沉痛悲伤的神情。

Sam有些茫然地盯着Dean的盘子：“Jess也喜欢往鸡蛋上加番茄酱。”他的声音低柔，发出一声悲伤的笑，“她也像这样，挤出一大堆番茄酱，然后用鸡蛋蘸着吃。我之前觉得这恶心透了。”

Dean手里的番茄酱瓶子依然倒立，酱汁甚至沾到了桌布上。他连忙把瓶子放回去，清了清嗓子。

“Sammy，我……”他欲言又止，耸了耸肩膀，忽然感觉到胸口仿佛被压了五十磅的重物，沉重的坠痛着，有什么东西激烈地在他胸腔中鼓动，仿佛一双巨大的翅膀正贴着他的胸骨拼命拍打。这很熟悉，Dean曾有过这种感觉——

有什么东西坠下的感觉传来，温暖的液体汇聚，顺着他的肋骨流淌。

“我得——”Dean捂着胸口，身体从卡座里滑出去，有些迷茫地奔出餐厅，穿过马路，直到钻进安全的Impala里。他锁上车门，一只手伸进衣服，感到湿意一直向外蔓延，蔓延，把他的胸罩浸得潮湿而温润。他把手伸出来端详，奶白色的液体顺着他的手掌滴落。一种奇特的得意的情绪充盈了他的心，他感到更多温暖的奶水快速地涌了出来。

“婊子养的。”他长呼了口气，笑了。

有那么一会，他就只是坐在那儿，盯着自己，感受着奶水的流淌，直到副驾驶的车门被打开，才吓了一跳。

“见鬼的发生了什么，Dean？”Sam钻进车里，手里还拿着塑料打包盒，Dean在他关上车门的时候把手指在牛仔裤上擦了擦，Sam把餐盒放在脚边，又问，“你怎么这么急着走？”

Dean正要回答，却忽然感到一股并不属于食物的香辛气息扑面而来。他抬头，发现Sam正望着他，鼻孔张开，眼睛睁大，脸颊涨红：“Dean。”

“我又开始了，OK？”Dean没好气地顶了一句，不清楚自己为什么这样一副防御性的姿态，但他的兄弟已经见鬼的兴奋了，强烈的信息素像烟雾似的包裹着他，透进他的胸肺、阴茎，他简直不知该说什么好。

“我闻得到。”Sam的语声厚重而低沉。他转过脸，眼帘眨动，张嘴深深呼吸，“上帝。”

勃起紧贴上裤子拉链，Dean打着了火，沉默地开回他们之前刚结帐离开的汽车旅馆。Sam再次开房时，他在车里等着，感到被奶水浸湿的衣物紧粘着他的皮肤。等Sam回来后，他们一起往房间走去，这期间Dean的双臂一直紧紧地交叠在胸前。

当他们进屋后，Dean无视了Sam说的所有话，把自己锁进浴室，脱去上衣，往潮热的脸上泼了些冷水，之后才解开完全浸湿的胸罩，扔在一边。

见鬼，真是太多了——莹白的细流从他的乳头涌出，一路流淌过双肋、腹部。简直就像发洪水一样，Dean能明显感觉到他的胸部有多沉重，能看到他的双乳有多肿胀。

Dean打开门锁，把头探出门外。Sam正坐在床上，双手交握，拇指一下下的相互扣着。“我需要背包，Sam。”他的包里有干净的胸罩，现在只能暂时用纸巾垫着，直到他找到机会给自己买哺乳胸垫。

Sam肯定自觉地把他们的东西从车上拿下来了，因为Dean的背包就靠在床边。Sam拎起它，走到浴室门前，目光幽深，脸上泛着红晕。Dean用门板挡着胸部，接过背包，正要再关起门时，Sam忽然清了清嗓子的声音让他抬头朝他望去。

“怎么了？”

“你觉得，也许，嗯……自从……”Sam笑了笑，梳着自己的后颈。他比Dean高好几寸，但他这会儿的姿态看起来却像仰望着他似的。

“想说什么就说。”Dean咕哝了一句，不自在地动了动，他很庆幸自己胸完全被挡在门后，因为两道温暖的奶水正流淌在他的腹部，搞不好已经弄到了门上。

“就……大概我们还能继续干那个？你的奶水又回来了，呃，如果可以的话，我就是说假如——”

Dean立刻领悟了：“可以。”他深深吸了口气，被自己的想法击得晕乎乎的，“好的，Sammy。”

Sam的脸一下子亮了，但立刻又暗下来。“大概我不该这样。”他踌躇着，目光在Dean和墙之间飘忽不定。

他不需要解释，Dean之前在车里闻到的味道，毫无疑问地宣告他已经被点燃了。

“我们可以。”Dean的回答包括了对一切的许诺，“我知道你需要它，我猜我又开始这样是因为你需要这个来安抚你自己。所以……当你觉得饿的时候，告诉我就好。”

Dean在等到Sam点头之后，才再次关起了门。他简直像个筛子一样不停渗着奶水，老二顶着他的裤子拉链。

***

当他们结帐离开旅馆的时候已经是下午三点了，之后Dean开了三百英里的车，来到先前承诺过要来猎魔的城市。垫在他酸痛的乳头前的纸巾大概是让他至今最烦扰的东西。

九点钟，他们在城里的一家汽车旅馆开了房间，这家比上一家闻上去稍好一点。这一天该死的漫长，持续十八小时没睡，让Dean的双眼感觉灼烧而沉重。

他们把背包拎进房间，在门口和窗框上铺好盐线后，Dean将自己扔在柔软的床上，伸展开身体。垫在他乳罩里的纸巾一直在移动，他低声抱怨着，迫不及待地扯开衬衫，把那两团鬼东西扯了出来。它们已经湿透了，乳汁在衬衫和床上滴得到处都是。在把它们扔到垃圾箱里之后，Dean才真正放松下来，听着Sam脱掉帽衫时发出的悉索声，以及在走进浴室时打开点灯开关的声音。

他听到水流声，以及轻微的刮擦声，之后是“哒哒”两下轻碰，冲水声，Sam剃须时的刮擦声又一次传来。  
“打算把你的腿刮得像丝绸一样顺滑吗？”Dean取笑。

“很搞笑。”Sam的声音从洗手间传来。他又在里面呆了几分钟。当Dean听到关掉电灯的轻响时，他睁开了眼，用湿漉漉的目光望着Sam走到他的床边。

“所以……”

Dean眨了眨眼，大脑再次开始转动，他想起来了。

“你不怎么累？”他坐起身，试探性地问。

“不。”Sam用低沉的声线回答。他在Dean身边躺下，散发出的信息素冲击着Dean的感知，令他感觉更加沉重了。

Dean没给自己思考和犹豫的时间。虽然直接脱掉衬衫会比较容易，但Dean觉得像现在这样更有安全感，于是他把胳膊扭到背后，松开胸罩的扣袢，把胸罩带从肩头拉出来，之后从衬衫底下把整个湿透的胸罩拉出来扔到地上。

他的手指移向扣子，但Sam清了清喉咙，挪近了一些，手指覆在Dean的上面：“让我来。躺下。”

“好。”Dean咳嗽了一声，声音低哑。他仰面躺在枕头上，Sam移到他的正上方，跨坐在他大腿两侧，手指熟练地顺着Dean的衬衫向下游移，解扣子的姿态让Dean忍不住想要让他慢一点。

“好了。”当Sam打算去解下半截的扣子时，Dean打断了他，并把他的手拍开，“你想侧过来做还是……”后半句话在Sam冲动饥渴的眼神中消失无踪，他一把抓住Dean半解的衬衫，将衣领大大的扯开。

“Sam，”Dean近乎耳语，努力抑制着想把身体盖住的冲动，因为Sam早就见过这些了，可是，天啊，这次和以前的那些都完全不一样，这次根本没留给他任何否认的余地了。当Sam低着头，半张着双唇紧盯着他裸露的胸膛时，他没法否认，那充满辛辣肉桂气息的信息素中散发着某种暗沉又紧迫的欲望。

“我应该早点做这个的。”隔了片刻，Sam终于开口，“看看你有多满，你一定痛了一整天。”

“疼了好一阵了。”Dean回答，“所以我晚上睡不着。”

“我从没见你涨的这么大过。”Sam近乎虔诚地深深呼吸，手指在Dean的双肋间游移，热度在肋骨之间扩散。他的声音，他的味道，令Dean湿得一塌糊涂，大滴的奶水从他色泽怒红的乳头涌出，顺着鼓胀的乳房流淌，汇聚出白色的细流。

Sam专注地凝视让Dean更加的渴切焦虑：“你还打算做吗？”他问，手指无意识地抓着身下的床罩。

“让我好好看看你。你知道我有多想你吗？”Sam舔着嘴唇，双手向上移动，目光在Dean的脸和胸前流连，像是在寻求Dean的许可，但他的手掌早已经覆上了他的胸部，虎口恰恰卡在他肿胀的隆起下方。

Dean试图在Sam双手的重量下重拾呼吸，那双手如此沉重，像是能沉入胸部，直接抚上他的肺似的。

“你知道我有多想要这个吗？”

“你……你想要？”Dean问。

Sam点头：“从你出现开始，这就是我全部想要的。结果……结果Jess她……后来……”他叹了口气，在Dean的上方移动身体，原本跨坐在他大腿外侧的腿挤进对方双腿间。Dean配合地张开腿，却忍不住闭上了眼，这样他就不必面对俯趴在他身上的Sam，以及这种亲密无间贴在一起的姿势。其实他想要，想要更多，但他更想开口要求侧着身体干这个，这样他们的胯就能分开，像Sam去Stanford之前做过的那样，他们还从来没用这种姿势做过——

Sam的呼吸就像一只无形的手，抚过Dean的胸部，他的嘴距离他饱满又胀痛的部位那样近，Dean的手指插进他的发从，按住他的头，拉近他们之间最后的距离。终于，Sam温暖柔软的唇触到了他的乳头，包覆住他整个乳晕，开始用力地吮吸起来。

痛感传来，同时又感觉如此美妙，Dean发出尖锐地“啊”的一声，在Sam放开他的乳房时仍止不住的喘息。奶水顺着Sam嘴唇和下巴滴落，和他曾经年少时因为一次吸的太多让奶水溅得到处都是一样。

Dean的双手来回轻抚着Sam的头发，但Sam每一次都等不及稍做喘息就又接了上去，他重重的、深长的吮咬让Dean陷入时而极乐时而痛苦的麻痒刺痛，奶水溢满了口腔，让他的喉咙都来不及吞咽。Dean甚至没法说出让Sam慢一些的请求，他头晕目眩，目光涣散，胸口疼痛得几乎要弓起背，手指在Sam的发丛中攥紧，却将对方的头部更紧地压向自己。

渐渐的，沉重的疼痛减轻了，胸口的灼烧感消散，只剩下酥麻的快感。这种享受和以往不同，不再仅仅像是撩拨到痒处的爽快，Sam嘴唇的拉扯仿佛牵动着Dean的身体，所有的感觉汇聚在胯部，让他的阴茎开始抬头。

“Sam，“Dean闭着眼低语，整个人都迷迷糊糊的，四面八方传来的快感像网一样包覆住他，这种感觉已经很多年没有过了，现在则更强烈的缠紧了他，令他无法挣脱。

Sam吮吸乳头的力度变轻柔了一些，Dean感到他的手顺着身侧慢慢滑动，整个包覆住他右边的乳房，之后紧紧攥住，直到乳汁喷涌上他的手掌。Dean颤抖着，大腿绕上Sam的胯，无声地张开双唇。

Sam松开Dean的胸部，Dean睁开眼，和他对视。Sam稍稍抬起身体，双手同时覆上Dean湿润的双乳，现在他的左乳比右乳要稍小一点了，全身上下最柔嫩白软的部分完全在Sam手指的掌控之中。

“天啊，Dean……”Sam的吐息震颤着Dean的鼓膜，“你知道它们感觉有多棒吗？”他一边问着，一边用手指轻轻揉捏挤压。

Dean能明显感觉到Sam现在有多硬，肿胀的阴茎撑满了牛仔裤的缝隙，紧压住他自己的勃起。Alpha辛辣而强大的气息从四面八方席卷而来，轻易地盖过他自己的信息素。

“并没有那么大……”Dean在无孔不入的欲望的迷雾中回答。

“比以前的都大。”Sam的回答换来了Dean不温不火的笑，于是他冲他报以一个心满意足的笑容，“它们很完美，一直都是这样。”

Dean轻哼了一声算作回应，睫毛忽闪着，想让Sam吸他的另一边，却不知道要怎么开口。Sam的手指顺着他的胸口滑动，水淋淋的，沾满了白色的奶水。他舔了舔嘴唇，之后用拇指和食指捏住了Dean的乳头，当他的手指开始轻缓地揉弄着乳尖时，Dean倒抽了一口气，臀忍不住随着突如其来的快感弹跳起来。

“这样感觉很好？”Sam低声问，垂头深深凝视着Dean，让他几乎无法作答。Sam用力捏了一下Dean的乳尖，令他的胯部猛地向上顶起，和Sam的撞在一起。他们的勃起隔着牛仔裤的布料相互摩擦，操，Sam让他完全陷入了发情状态，他试图维持的道德观在这一刻全部崩毁。

“对。”他喘息着回答，答案包括一切。他的双手从Sam发丛中滑落，按压着对方的后颈，直到Sam了解他的意图，再次垂下头来，给了他右侧的乳头一个甜蜜的舔舐，之后才完全含入嘴里。奶水再次汹涌地喷溅出来，快感在他的胸前扩散，包裹住他的双肋。

Dean的臀部朝上顶起，他已经无法忍受自己就这么被禁锢在他身下了。他猛地抬起一条腿，绕上Sam的胯，借力把他们的姿势转了半圈，坐在了他身上，直到Sam再也够不到他，嘴从乳房边滑开，乳汁顺着他的双肋流淌下来。

“Sam。”Dean发出一声毫无用处的呼唤，可Sam的手却坚定地剥扯着他的衬衫，最后的几枚扣子也被扯落，他看上去极度饥渴、不顾一切、同时完全下定了决心。

当Dean的衬衫完全滑落，Sam的双手扶住Dean的腋下，把他的身体拉向自己，找准他的乳头和隆起的乳晕，一下子全部吞入口中，Dean的眼睛翻起，臀部忍不住在他身上摇晃摆动起来，在Sam吮吸中几乎陷入全然的迷失，直到他模模糊糊地意识到，他想要更多。

“你想——”他拖着声音，双唇沉重的几乎说不出话来，“你想？”

Sam在他的乳房边轻哼，天啊，那感觉不能更好了。他的手从Dean的肋下滑落到腰侧，之后来到前方，开始解他的腰带。Dean能感觉到他的舌头在他的乳尖上碾压揉按，勾起他身体内部一阵阵的悸动。

“天啊……”Dean说着，“让我——”

他不情不愿地坐起身，湿润肿胀的乳头在Sam的双唇间扯动，直到从唇边弹离，发出“啵”地一声情色的声响。他拍开Sam的双手，把自己的皮带从裤子间抽开，之后再次俯下身，动作坚决手指稳定地开始去解Sam的。

Sam的阴茎，在Dean的手指握住它，把它从裤子拉链底下解放出来的时候，早已经充血肿大，灼热红胀。在色情片以外，这是Dean见过尺寸最惊人的老二。Dean盯着它，上下抚摸撸动，感觉自己浑身上下都在见鬼的渗水，奶水从他胸前滴落，兴奋的阴茎沾满了前液，后穴里也是一片黏腻，面对Sam他简直湿得一塌糊涂。

Sam在Dean的手上下捋动他的老二时表现得相当安静，他们的肌肤紧贴，只有急促灼热的喘息充满了整个房间。在Dean发觉Sam的手在床上紧攥成拳头时，他把手伸向后裤兜，翻过信用卡和写着女孩们的电话号码的纸片，扯出一枚安全套。

Sam望着他，气喘吁吁又渴望不堪地开口：“天啊，Dean，想操你。”一边说着，一边开始在Dean的拳头中戳刺。

Dean颤抖着，从Sam身上稍稍挪开，脱掉自己的牛仔裤，阴茎终于从衣物的包裹中获得自由，在重新骑回Sam大腿上的时候，他全身都在热烫发红。在此期间，Sam一直盯着他，目光从他的脸转到胸前，再之后是他随着动作上下起伏的阴茎。

就在Dean准备咬开安全套的密封袋时，Sam忽然坐了起来，双手固定在他的身侧，将他拉向自己，嘴吮住他一边的乳头。

“S——啊——am！”Dean几乎在他的大腿上惊跳起来，双手混乱地拍打着Sam的肩膀，之后手指紧紧地缠绕住他浓密的头发。

“天啊，Sammy……”Sam再次吮吸着奶水，带给Dean新一轮更强烈的渴望，他终于把安全套的包装扯开，来到他们两人之间，并且绕过了他自己翘起的欲望。

Sam放开Dean的乳房，把前额抵在他胸前，手指掠过Dean的，像是想自己来。但Dean掌控着局面，把乳胶套罩在Sam的阴茎上，一下子拉到底部。

“不许用肉结连结。”在套好安全套之后，Dean申明。这是为Beta和Omega们准备的套，而Alpha们专用的是另一种，它的底部更紧，是为了以防在结伸出来时套子滑脱或者开裂。

“不会的。”Sam抬头望着他回答，“来。”他握紧Dean的臀瓣把他拉近，稍稍抬起他的身体，位置恰好让Dean能感觉到他充血勃动的阴茎正抵着自己囊袋的底部，Dean为此而全身紧绷，发出一声短促的低吟。

Sam停了下来，保持着动作。

“怎么了？”在Dean再次试图放松的时候，Sam问道，“你需要……”他灼热的指尖沿着Dean的臀部向下探索，挤进狭窄的臀隙。

Dean摇了摇头：“不，我没事，只是不敢相信我们真的在干这个。”

Sam一下子沉默下来，只有呼吸喷在Dean的皮肤上，他沉默得未免有点太久了，Dean呼了口气，继续说道：“我是指，我从没想过会发生这种事，并不是说我不想要，Sam。”

Sam的鼻尖在Dean的乳头上挨蹭，奶水一路流淌到他肋骨间，被他用舌一一舔净：“不是只做一次就算了，对吧？”

“只要你不这么想，那就不是。”Dean在他耳边低语着回答，身体在Sam的抓握下移动——他需要他进入他，填满他由于渴求而湿润发痛的那处地方。Sam把一个接一个的吻印在他被奶水沾得濡湿的胸口，之后抬起头，和Dean的唇相接，两个人同时从喉咙深处发出了饥渴的呻吟。

Dean仰头舔着Sam的口腔内侧，那味道尝起来混合了他自己的奶汁，牙膏还有Alpha的气息。Sam的大手揉捏着他的臀瓣，把他向下按，龟头从他囊袋底端挪向后方。在感觉到被Sam的老二顶住的第一个瞬间，Dean立刻呻吟着往下推挤，结果由于一次进入了太多，扭曲着表情和Sam分开了唇舌。

Sam的嘴唇来到他的颈项，温柔地啃噬起他的喉咙，双手在他的侧腹间流连。Dean的身体一点点地向下沉，在刺痛又柔腻的触感中努力将Sam的柱身纳入自己体内，因为脚趾蜷得太紧，连小腿都开始痉挛起来。

“天，你好大。”Dean喘息着，他几乎已经扩张到极限了，可小Sammy还有好大一部分露在外面。Sam再次含住他乳头的举动帮上了忙，又深又长的吮吸让他浑身酥软而放松，温暖的触感削弱了刺痛。终于，Sam的阴茎完完全全地被他包裹在体内，他气喘吁吁地坐在Sam身上，像是被刺穿钉死了似的，要不是他自己的老二还在胀痛中喧嚣着欲望，他简直快要就这么昏晕过去，在云端飘浮，漂浮，一直上升到第九，第十，第十一层。

“还好？”Sam问道，声音是Dean以前从未听过的沉哑，唇贴着Dean肋侧描绘出词句的形状。已干的奶渍和滴落的奶珠沾满了他的脸，和汗水混合在一起。Dean的双乳上也同样是一团糟，但现在至少看上去没那么肿胀不堪了，从一对葡萄柚的大小变成了两枚葡萄。

“很好。”Dean回答，轻轻摇晃起臀，Sam的阴茎胀满他体内的感觉，是他以前从未感受过的，“至少他妈的进去了，看在耶稣的份上。你裸奔的时候会被这玩意绊倒吗？”

Sam喷笑了一声，之后低哼着伸出一只手握住了Dean的阴茎，用力揉捏。

“啊——”Dean大叫出声，双臂环上Sam宽阔的肩膀，臀部抬起的同时抓紧了他，汗水顺着脊背的线条滑落。

“Dean。”在Dean坐下去的同时，Sam呻吟起来，用唇瓣再一次的拉扯他的乳头，柔软的吮吸和舌头的碾磨让Dean喘息着更快地抬起身体，更重地朝下坐去。这种姿势很快就让他觉得累，他俩都是——Dean做不到像自己想要的那样在Sam的阴茎上颠动起伏，Sam也没办法按自己的期望把Dean压在床上，但感觉还是棒极了，妈的，Sam正贴着Dean的乳房呻吟着摇摆，酥麻的震颤扩散到肋骨之间，他的双手抚摸着他汗湿的后背，硕大的柱身仿佛要将他的身体劈开，像拳头似的向里击打，一次接一次地进、出、进、出。

Dean激烈的喘息和床上弹簧的吱呀声混在一起，膝盖大大张开，Sam来不及吸入的奶水一路滚落到双肋、腹部，濡湿了他下腹的耻毛，将被Sam的手掌激烈捋动的阴茎浸得又湿又滑。

Dean摆动着胯部，直到终于找到完美的角度，让Sam每一次的起伏都精准地顶上他甜美的那一点，令他大声呻吟起来：“操，Sammy。”灼人的热度随着持续的戳刺在体内汇聚，“Sam，求你……”

“知道了。”Sam放开了Dean的胸部，唇从乳头边移开，喷溅出的奶水沾上了嘴唇，他用闲置的那条手臂挽上Dean的腰，身体稍稍后仰，臀部开始上下猛烈地律动，完全打乱了Dean原先的节奏，于是他任由Sam控制了一切，一次比一次更深地钉入他体内，甚至掌控了他心跳的速度。

“操，你真的好湿……”Sam的声音嘶哑，他嘴唇张开，被干涸的奶渍沾染的发白，盯着Dean的目光中充满了情欲的疯狂。而Dean——奶水在身上流淌，前液从柱身顶端滴落，后穴分泌的湿滑液体在自己大腿和Sam的牛仔裤上沾得到处都是。Sam的手臂在他汗湿的皮肤上一遍遍地抚摸着，想就这样紧抓住他一直不放手，“Dean，Dean……想标记你想的要命，操——”

这让Dean开始幻想他们成为真正的配偶，他的腹部会隆起，胸部肿胀，他将会喂养他们的孩子……这让人头晕目眩的幻想第一次出现在他脑海里，他在高声哭叫中迎来了高潮，倒塌在Sam的怀抱中，射得他修长的手指上到处都是，后穴猛烈收缩，夹紧了Sam柱身的每一寸。

Sam发出一连串近乎呜咽的呻吟，之后Dean感到整个世界颠倒，他被仰面压回床上。就在Sam把阴茎抽出来的同时，他已经开始想念起它在他身体里的感觉了，但望着Sam拽掉安全套，撸动柱身直到它把热液喷溅在他腹上的感觉也同样棒。

当Sam终于完全停止迸发后，他倒在Dean身上，阴茎在Dean一塌糊涂的腹部挨蹭，绕着肚脐打转。“嗯……”他低哼着，听上去就像所有获得满足的Alpha一样幸福快乐。

Dean任由他放纵任性了好一会，直到他感到Sam的重量开始要压垮他的肋骨了：“行了，从我身上下去，你快把我压扁了。”

Sam翻过身，在Dean的旁边仰面躺下，长长地呼吸着。

Dean睁开一只眼，向下瞄向自己的身体。见鬼的奶水到处都是，和Sam的精液混在一起，汇聚在他的腹股沟，在他下腹的耻毛间凝结成了块。他的大腿内部全是黏糊糊的分泌物，皮肤被汗水浸得发亮。他又往Sam那边看，他那尺寸惊人的阴茎软垂下来，随心所欲地横在拉链外，像条巨蟒。Sam的牛仔裤上沾着Dean后穴湿滑的液体，衬衫上，脖颈间，脸上，还有头发里，全是Dean射出的精液和奶水。

这让Sam闻起来好极了，被Dean的味道包裹着，就像一对连接过的伴侣。Dean深深地嗅着那奇特的味道，清了清嗓子，“我大概需要洗四十个澡。”

“睡上四十小时。”Sam嘟囔着，并且已经开始身体力行了。他俩睡在床上的位置完全颠倒了，毯子距离太远根本够不到，但Dean已经闭上了眼，飞快地向梦境滑落。

他清醒的程度只够能隐约感觉到，Sam正在干事后能干出的最娘娘腔的一件事——他找到了Dean的手，用自己的手指包覆起来，紧紧握住，并在他耳边低语：“Dean，谢谢。”

即使闭着眼，Dean也忍不住在眼皮下翻了翻眼睛：“那还用说，Sammy。”

  
_fin_   



End file.
